A New Challenge
by shar76
Summary: The Strigoi don't attack. Rose and Dimitri are heading to the royal court but not as Lissa's guardians. A twist of fate makes them guard two different people who are new to the court....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: New Assignment

(Rose's POV)

"I can't believe that we are graduation today, Rose tomorrow we will be on our way to the royal court. You have been awfully quiet, are you okay or what?" Lissa said.

Lissa moved from her bed to the spare one where I was sitting looking down at the floor and said, "Rose, as long as you still want to be my guardian, that's all that matters to  
it's for the time being, maybe only for a short while, I just don't know why. Seriously, I want to hurt the wench. She really can't do this to me, doesn't she know who I AM!" Lissa getting  
tears in her eyes but angry on ones. I began to feeling her anger through our bond and said, "Lissa, you need to calm down, I can't control my feelings and yours at the same time. Everything will work out. If the queen needs me to do this, then it's my duty as a guardian to follow orders without questions. Dhamphires need to protect Moroi but yes it's unfair." I said unsure of what I meant nor believing it.

We hugged and I left to get ready in my room, plus Dimitri was coming by to talk about how things were going to happen tomorrow. On the way back to my room, I ran into Adrian, literally, because I wasn't paying attention. "Gee little dhampir, I knew you liked me, you didn't have to try and prove it with this stunt." He smiled at me. "ADRIAN, I DON'T HAVE TIMER FOR YOU!!" I yelled at him. He got that sad look in his eyes. He has been yelled at by me before but nothing like this. "I am sorry to have bothered you, I was only kidding. I won't do it again." He stated to walk away sulking. "Gee Adrian, I am sorry… it's just that….Lissa is so angry about your aunt…. for taking me away from her as her guardian… I have to take a position as a guardian for somebody else, and I don't know why. Plus I am meeting Dimitri at my room to find out what is going on and who we are suppose to guard." I spoke gently to Adrian but not to give him the wrong idea. "Listen little dhampir, I don't always agree with my aunt, she might be a bitch, but there are times she does know what she is doing. I know this time she does, it's very important that you help. She wouldn't of drafted you if you weren't good enough to do the job." Adrian said with a small smile on his face. "Okay, fine. I don't trust nor do like her but fine! I gots to go, I have that meeting in my room with Dimitri and then I must get ready for my graduation." I said but Adrian pulled me into a tight hug. I tried to pulled out of the hug with a discuss look at him. "You know you liked it, so don't give that look." And he walked away laughing.

When I finally got to my room, Dimitri was waiting by leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. I opened the door and motioned for him to go in. "After you, my Roza." He said with a smile on his face. I just smiled shaking my head and walked in. I sat on my bed while Dimitri just stood by the closed door. "God, do you always have to be invited to sit on my bed, comrade?" I said while rubbing my hand right next to me. He moved to sit by me but instead he picked me up and gave me a passion kiss on the lips. "Now that is a proper way to say hello." He said smiling. "But we need to get down to business before you get ready for your graduation. Rosa, I know who we are going to protect but it won't be easy. Katica will be hard to handle, she is like you STUBBORN. Also, she doesn't want to be at the royal court. Anton just goes with the flow, plus he is her confidant. You will be protecting him, while I will be protecting Katica plus we will be staying with them almost all the time. They are too important to lose, because Katica will bolt at the first chance she gets." He stated. I had a few questioned of my own, "If she doesn't want to be at the royal court, then why is she being forced to stay? And why are they more important to than Lissa?"

"Anton isn't that important to the queen, but Katica is extremely important. There is a treaty that is up and only the descendent of Vladimir can handle this treaty. I don't know what kind of treaty it is that needs this wild child but she has to be there. The queen is also hoping to break her, just like a wild horse. She wants to take Vladimir's castle for her own. Katica was found there about two months ago, fully staffed and having about 1000 dhampires who lived on her land but seemed to be farmers. When the queen showed up, she was shocked to see how they were living. Katica treats the dhampires as equals, while the queen looked down her noise upon us. Katica was shocked, so she wouldn't deal with the queen anymore while she was on Katica's property. About three weeks after the queen left, Katica got a letter summoning her to come to court here in the States. So now here we are. Once this treaty is said and done, I will ask the queen to put you back as Lissa main guardian. Deal?" Dimitri said. "You sound like you aren't going to be Lissa's guardian too. I don't know if I can handle not having you with me and not protecting Lissa." I said while trying to hold back the tears forming in my eyes. "Dearest Roza, please don't cry. I don't know what is going to happen. I don't know how to explain it, but I believe that Katica is going to need me. She has never been in our world, she has always been at the castle and dealt with only those people. She is going to need help, even though Anton is going to be there, he hasn't been in our world either. Enough about this right now, you need to get ready for your graduation. Now kiss me goodbye and I will see you soon. I love you from now until the end of eternity." He kissed me goodbye and left my room before I got to say I love you back. All I could do was sit on my bed but not realizing that I only had about an hour to get ready for graduation. All of a sudden my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I realized it was a text message, so I opened it to read the text.

'_Rose, I am so proud of you. You are going to be a great help to Guardian_ _Belikov with this very difficult mission. These two Moroi are wild children. They don't know our laws. Be well my daughter. And congratulations on your graduation, I will see you at the royal court. We will try to have a training session or something. Your mother." _

"Nice mom, no love, only thoughts are about work." I said closing my phone shut. She doesn't care one bit, it's only if I messed up a mission or succeed on it she would.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own VA, but I do own only Katica and Anton. **

**Sorry, still new at uploading chapters. forgive me...**

CHAPTER TWO: THINGS CHANGE

(Dimitri POV)

I can't believe I held out this surprise from her. She has no idea that we will not be flying to the royal court. I called in a special favor for the queen to give me a little be more time with my protégé. To give her pointers and advise on how to handle an out of control Moroi. She was dumb enough to believe it was only for business, not for my pleasure. I saw my Roza walking up to me looking confused. "Yes, Roza, how can I help you?" She looked at me with a smile and said "Dimitri, I'm ready to go, but what time does out flight leave? My friends have already left, but they told me they noticed we weren't on the passenger list. We were wondering why we weren't on any of them?"

"That is a good question. The answer is, if you must know, I got special permission from the queen to take a road trip with you to 'discuss our strategies concerning our new charges.' But truthfully, I wanted to spend time with you alone before we get to the court and our duty starts. This trip will only take four days, but they will be the best four days of our lives." I said with a huge smile on my face. "Awe, Dimitri, you do care. If we weren't walking on the public road towards the garage, I would kiss you right now." My Beautiful Roza stated. So I grabbed her by the waist and took her behind a thick redwood and kissed her passionately. I pulled away from her, I stated, "I don't ever want to stop but we have a schedule to keep. We are going from Montana to Pennsylvania, so we must get doing, I mean get going." She just smiled that famous smile of hers that just for me but with her eyes, she knew exactly what I truly meant by the slip up.

We started on our way, but I heard someone calling after us to wait. We both hesitantly turned around to see that it was Adrian. "Wait up, I need to talk to you both. I missed my flight (Yeah, right I thought) and my aunt told me that you guys were driving to Pennsylvania. She also told me that Guardian Belikov will be more than honored to drive an Ivashkov back to the royal court." He said with that stupid smirk on his face, knowing full well that this was our time together. I just want to kick his ASS! But sadly they come first, so replied all professional, "Lord Ivashkov, it would be truly an honor to have you join Rose and myself on this journey back to the royal court." Holding my fist behind my back, I really hate sucking up to some of these spoil brat royals!!!

"Come on Adrian, I can't believe you would do this. Don't you understand that we are only driving back to give us more time to discuss how I am going to deal with my new assignment. I heard that Katica will be extremely hard to handle. I just need some more Intel and Dimitri giving me with that. God, can't you wait till tomorrow for a new flight, is only one day." Rose stated to him. "But little dhampir, I know I can help too. I know more about Katica and Anton than I am leading on."He stated. Oh shit, he is the one I need talk to. I have to find out more about Katica and he is the bugger I must deal with. "I have known them since I was a kid. My aunt just found out that my family has known about her forever, and she isn't that happy with us right now because of it. But she did think it would be a great idea that I join you trip back to the royal court and give you some insight on Katica."Adrian tried explaining to us.

We both said "fine" at the same time like we ever had a choice. SHIT! Now I have to change the sleeping arrangements for when we get to the hotels. SHIT! Ivashkov will have to be in my room, so I can protect him. Great! Unless, yeah, that should work. I will call them right away to change it. "Umm, I have to make a few calls, I will be waiting by the SUV." I said but Roza just looked at me with concern in her eyes. "Are you sure you won't need my help loading the SUV?" She asked with pleading eyes. It broke my heard to tell her these words, "No, I took cake of loading our things last night, except for the luggage that Lord Ivashkov is carrying. Would you like me to take those for you, ss-sir?"

"That would be so good of you Guardian Belikov. This would give me time with Rose to tell her a little of what she is going to be getting herself into. So, here are my bags my good man." He said with a half smile. "I am not your butler, I am the one who has to protect your ass for the next four days, you slimy bastard." I said under my breath but I guess Roza heard what I said because she told him, "Adrian, you can carry your own luggage, we are guardians, not servants. Dimitri leave them, he will carry them himself." And that is why I lover so, she says it like it is and won't take shit from anyone. He will try anything to get her under his spell except for one thing, compulsion. He wouldn't do that to her, at least that is what he told her, but I don't believe nor trust him.

I nodded to her and started to run towards the garage. I took my phone out of my pocket to start calling the hotels to make the new arrangements. The first one was easy to change but the second one gave me lots of problems. "But sir, we don't have any suites available for the night you need. We are completely booked." She said. "I don't care if the Pope himself is arriving the same day, do you know who Lord Ivashkov is?" I replied back. Thankfully I can use him for this, I kept saying."And if you want to keep your company still in business you will do as I say. If not I will make sure that Lord Ivashkov will inform all his royal families and friends not to do any type of business with your company. Now do you understand me."

"Yes sir I do, but let me repeat myself. There isn't any suites avail…. Hold please for just a moment." She replied. I heard somebody talking to her, or should I say yelling at her. I just smiled knowing I am getting my way. "Mr. Belikov, my name is Dennis, Juliet's supervisor. She is new to our company so she doesn't understand the importance of Lord Ivashkov's stay here at our establishment. I am changing you room as we speak to a suite and there will be no charge for the inconvenience this has caused Lord Ivashkov." Dennis said. "Why thank you Dennis, I will pass the good news to Lord Ivashkov. This will make him very pleased, I won't tell him about Juliet ignorance. I hope she doesn't get into trouble for this. Have a great evening." I said and hung up the phone.

When, I got to the black SUV, and I saw a note on the windshield. I picked it up and saw it was for me:

_Dimitri, _

_I am sorry I wasn't able to inform about Ivashkov. But you mom called and she needs you to call her back. She says it is urgent.._

_----Alberta_

_p.s. I will see you at court. They realized that Christian Ozera needs a guardian. I thought it would be a great idea while we are on summer vacation here at the Academy._

I smiled at the note because now I knew all of Roza's friends will be safe. I got my phone out again. "Hello mamas, its Dimitri, how are you? I got your message, what is so important that you called the Academy?" I asked. "Dimica, it's good to hear your voice. I am fine my sweet boy. Your grandmother wanted me to call. She has seen something you need to know, it's very cryptic though. She wants me to tell you to be careful, and something dark is coming your way. Protect your charges, but also what you hold dear. Do you understand." I replied, "Yes mama, I will but right now I don't understand but I will figure that out. I must get going, I have a long drive ahead of me. I love you." And with that I hung up the phone quickly because Roza and Ivashkov were coming down the road.

**now its your turn to review, review, review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I wasn't to post this tonight, but I had to get this chapter out there. Again. I don't own anything of VA. The only one who does is the awesome Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter3: The long walk down the road**

**(Rose's POV)**

I can't believe that he would just leave me with Adrian! Boy, Dimitri must trust me an awful lot to be alone with Adrian. Even though nothing would be tried on my end, but I don't know about his end. What really sucks is that every night he still comes into my dreams, and it annoys the hell out of me. It's not like I am trying to get a restful sleep or anything, but all he wants to do is talk about meaningless stuff. Please, why won't this guy just let me dream!

I better get that information he knows about Katica before he gets the wrong idea that I enjoy our time together. "So, Adrian, tell me about her. Is she really that bad ass Dimitri thinks or is that all talk?" I asked looking straight ahead of me. "Well, really. For me, she is really cool, like the first time I met her, she was welcoming and hugged me. I use to chase her around the grounds of her parents property. It was all laughs and jokes, even Anton was goofing around too. Now he's just a straight noise character that having fun isn't his forte. He is all business when they are at home, but I suspect at the royal court he will let his hair down." Adrian laughing at the memories, but continues, "But seriously, she does have a temper on her, just like you. If she doesn't like or want to do something, she voices her objection and doesn't give it a second thought. She always puts her foot down when somebody treats her dhampirs wrong, she considers them her equal compared how you are treated."

"He told me that she doesn't want to be at the royal court, so is that why we are going to be their guardians because to make sure that she doesn't take off?" I asked looking concerned knowing I wouldn't or couldn't get an answer. Gee, why is everything about this mission so crypt. I knew it wasn't going to be a cake walk, she must be one pissed off Moroi. "I need to know more about her, so tell me more. How about her parents, what are they like."

"First off, I can't answer your first question, because I don't know why you are going to be one of their guardians. Maybe because of your marks and your adversity, but truly I don't know why. The second question, I don't know much about her parents but they died awhile ago. I never had the honor of meeting them. But what I do know that since they died, she never left her land. So none of the Morois knew if she was still alive, all communications between her and the royal court stopped the day after finding out her parents were killed. When my aunt went to the castle, she was surprised to see Katica alive. They thought she was died like her parents were. Not to this day do we know how her parents died. She won't talk about it, nor will Anton but I do know he wants to tell somebody. This treaty, I guess, is really important, my aunt says that a lot of Moroi will no longer have to worry about their lives and that of their dhampirs." He said looking down at the ground. I am guessing he knows more than he is leading on, plus more than the queen knows. I want to pry, but I know I shouldn't. I will just wait and see if he gives me anymore incite of these new known Moroi. "So, are they related or were his parents her new family?" I asked, hoping that this would start him to talk more about their personal lives. "Umm…. I…… really am….. umm…. not….. umm…. Rose, those are question I don't think I am able to talk about just yet. So please don't ask again. But I can tell you this, Katica will be the most important person you will ever meet in your lifetime. Another thing that will make you so peach kean is she is just like Lissa and myself, she is spirit too. Anton's element is the wind and it might just come in handy when you really need it the most. I know you don't like me the way I love you but you need to understand what I am about to say: Right now there are things in the works that makes everyone unsafe. When we leave St. Vladimir, you and Belikov better be on alert. We will no longer be safe anymore and I'm not only talking about random Strogoi attacks. I don't want Belkovic to know any of this because he knows more than his is telling you, little dhampir…" He stopped me by grabbing my waist to make me turn towards him and whispered in my ear, "I'm trusting you with my life along with Katica and Anton. My family has kept her safe from our world for far too long to just have a stupid Moroi and a thrill-seeking Guardian to ruin this meeting."

"Adrian, I know that Dimitri isn't your favorite person…." I was trying to say but I was cut off by Adrian stating," Ain't that the truth…."

"Will you shut it for a moment and let me finish!" I yelled at him. He just gave me a nod and gestured with his hand to allow me to finish."I know he isn't the kind of guardian you think he is. He isn't that thrill-seeker, he just knows what he is doing. But I believe he will tell me everything he knows about her, you just wait and see." I finished speaking and looked at him like he just put salt inside a wound of mine, claiming I shouldn't trust Dimitri. "Rose, I didn't mean to upset you. I will try harder to be nicer to him for you. But if he is the guardian I think he is… Never mind, because I know you and Katica will kick my ass if I don't try." He said smiling at me.

I can't believe Adrian would try to put this in my mind that Dimitri was hiding something about Katica. As we walked up to Dimitri, he was talking in Russian and hung up quickly. He didn't look happy when he got off the phone, but he never looks happy when he sees Adrian is. This time it was different, I wonder what that conversation was about. I must remember to remind myself later to ask what it was about. "I told you he was hiding something from you." Adrian whispered in my ear, Adrian glaring at him. I turned my head to say something but Dimitri was in front of Adrian with hands out to grab his luggage to put into the back.

"Come on, we don't have all night. (Our days and nights are different than humans. Our days are night for humans and our nights are their days.) Adrian, it would be best for your safety if you were in the back seat." Dimitri stated not even looking at him, but I say Adrian's eyes rolled. He motioned for me to sit up front. Usually I fall asleep during car rides, but I have make sure not this time. I have too many questions to ask both of them and I better get them, plus Dimitri is acting too weird.

While we were driving, I kept looking at Dimitri but he wouldn't look at me. I was starting to getting really irritated with all the silence in the car, that's when I would usually get sleepy and the motion doesn't help it either. So instead of starting off with Dimitri, I would go straight to Adrian. I asked, "So, what else is she like? You said she is cool to your family and to her dhampirs but how about other dhampirs?" He looked at me like he didn't want the questionings to start, but he thought otherwise. "Let me see, she is smart, very…. umm… intuitive, extremely beautiful, not as beautiful as you though (I blushed at that), she stands by her convictions, and she has the best smile you will ever see. I don't believe we'll be seeing that smile, or at least that much. The next few months or so will be very trying, but I am hoping to be one of her stress relievers. (He smiled at that one) Anton will be another stress reliever, but her walks are the most stress reliever she has. But for me, it has been a few years since I have seen either of them. Also, to show respect, she will probably not want to use the proper terms the Moroi's use on dhampirs. She will probably want to call you by your given name, Rose. But she will ask and it will be your choice how you want her to call you."

At that moment, I saw Dimitri has put a smile on his face for some reason. I want to ask but I don't know where to start without sounding so pissed off. Here goes nothing, "Excuse me, why do you have a smile on your face? Do I amuse you by asking personal question about her? If you would give the Intel that you promised to give me, I wouldn't have to ask those personal questions." He looked at me and laughed, but I should be pissed off that he laughed at me. I didn't care because I loved him so much that sometimes it hurt, plus his smile always made me smile, but not this time. He said, "All you had to do was ask for the Intel. Usually you pass right out once a car is in motion but you're not this time. The answer your questions, yes, you do amuse me." And with that he looked in the rear view mirror to see Adrian looking out the window. I saw what he was doing and I looked at Adrian myself. All I saw was a scared looking man but his body was slouched like a child scared out of his mind. "Rose, why don't you sleep and when you wake up, I will tell you everything I know." He said, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Adrian smiling at me and mouthed , "Let's wait and see." All of a sudden, my eyes got really heavy like magic was involved. And with that my eyes closed and fell right to sleep.

**Now you know what to do… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW… **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: These next few chapters might be weird, but I realized they were boring to me, so I had to throw some curve balls at it. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Also, I don't own any of VA except for my two characters. Richelle is still the best.**

**Chapter 4: Alliance **

**(Dimitri's POV)**

Seeing those beautiful eyes of hers closed broke my heart. I hope that Ivashkov doesn't follow her because we need to talk. Quietly I asked, "Why are you putting ideas in her head not to trust me?" He just snickered at me. I pulled to SUV over by the side of the road. Lucky for us, my Roza is a really hard sleeper when she needs to sleep. I got out of the SUV, opened his door and pulled him by the collar. "GET OUT OF THIS CAR NOW!!" He didn't know what to do but allow me to pull him out. Lucky for me it was a nice sunny day out but too bad for him, I knew it made him uncomfortable. Hehehehe.

"I don't know what you are talking about Belikov. Rose and I had a great conversation about Katica. I didn't let her know you know more than you are leading on." He said in an authoritive manner. "Well she can't know everything. It would put her into more danger than she already is. Trust me, the queen wasn't my favorite person, now she just put herself on the top of my shit list for what she is doing to Rose. I even tried to get her reassigned, no can do. I also think the queen has a death wish for her because of you!" I roared at him "I know she does, but what can I do about it. If I lead on that I care….." He was saying until I grabbed him by this throat and said, "You care not for her as much as I do. You might think that but seriously Ivashkov, would you lay your life down for that beauty that is sleeping in there? (I turned and pointed to my sleeping angel) I know I would and I could be sent away if anyone knew that." He just looked at me and said quietly like other people were around, "I have known how much you both care for each other for a long time. I have secretly dodge accusation from authoritive people for you. You don't realize that Katica that been protecting you since you were a young child. Do you know why?" I staggered back to understand but I just looked at him and realized I don't want to finish this conversation and he knew it too. "We have to get going. I don't want to fall behind the schedule. We have to be at the hotel by five. And this conversation isn't over but for her safety, let's not bring it up around her."

"I got it. But just give her something, some of the non-too important Intel. I am running out of personal stuff I can talk about." He said and I nodded in agreement. We got back into the SUV, we just did our own shtick. He slept, I drove. Funny, I feel like him and I are on the same page for once, we need to protect Rose from what she can never know.

When my Roza finally woke up, we were at the restaurant that I pick out on the local map. I handed her a bag and said "you should wear the guardian uniform. I don't want anybody getting the wrong idea that you belong to him." I pointed to the supposed sleeping putz in the backseat. She giggled at me because she knows how jealous I get around Ivashkov. But she nodded knowing I was right, she should be wearing these clothing. "Thank you, I still have the ones you gave me last time but they are packed away. Should I wake sleeping beauty or will you do the honors?" She asked with a huge evil smile on her face. "Don't bother, you both talk too loud for any sleeping beauties to get some sleep anyhow. Plus with this trip, it could make the dead want to smoke too." He opened the SUV and jumped out. He lit the clove cigarette and made a face to Rose. "I thought you quit smoking?" She asked holding her noise because of the smelled. I just laughed at the sight of her. "Hell, it's better than drinking all the time. My liver thanks us for it." He sarcastically said. "Yeah but your lungs won't appreciate you now." She replied back.

He turned and looked at her, "Please don't start judging me this early in the morning I am overly stressed about what is happening and going to happened to care what you think of me. As long as I don't do it in the restaurant, in the SUV, nor the hotel rooms, don't worry about it."

"Gees, I think somebody needs a little drink. Maybe some blood would put you back in to our loving Adrian mood." She said and with that she walked away. He yelled, "HOW ABOUT SOME OF YOURS.!" She turned around in such speed that I had to get in the way between the two of them. "Now, now children, do I have to separate you to for the rest of the trip?"I said laughing but I knew if I didn't get in her way, he would be a dead man. I should of, but he is royal even if nobody would miss him. "Rose go get changed now. I need to talk to Ivashkov."I said. She looked at me with understand and love.

"Why are you trying to make her hate you? I don't know why she tolerates you enough to call you a friend, but you are skating on thin ice here." I told him. "Don't worry about what I'm doing, just get us to the hotel safely and quickly. I can feel something is wrong. So let's eat and get the hell out of….." He said but saw Rose running out screaming, "GET INTO THE SUV NOW!!!" She wasn't changed but behind her were about ten strigoi running out after her. I threw him into the SUV and grabbed some wards that were under the seat Rose was sitting at. I threw them on the side of the SUV that they were coming at, and pulled out my silver stake. They stopped the strigoi in their track, but they looked over the SUV. Their eyes got big and one said, "This won't save you for long, if we have anything to say about it." They walked away laughing, but the one who spoke turned his head and hissed at something. I thought it was me but he wasn't really looking at me. Very strange.

"OHMYGOD!!!OHMYGOD!!! Dimitri, we need to go after them. We have to make sure they don't tell any of their buddies that we are on the road! Anyhow, what the HELL are you doing with wards? They are only for protection of schools or the royal court. Why do you have them" She yelled at me while I was picking them up. "Little dhampir, we always have wards in the cars because of situations like these. And we don't have time for you, guardians, to be all bad ass and go after all the strigoi." Ivashkov advising but threw a little sarcasm with it. I just looked at both of them, then decided that "we will eat something else and anywhere but here. The hotel is just two hours away, Ivashkov. Roza, we will be fine, you just need to relax. I know that situation was very strange but we don't need to be in a fight when we are outnumbered. Our first mission is to protect the moroi, remember they come first, their safety is more important than the kill. You will change at our next stop which is to fill up, which will be really soon. Don't worry, you will get to kill plenty of strigoi, trust me. With the way things are, you will have plenty of molnija to cover your neck." She looked at me like she wanted to say 'I need a hug' but she just nodded and went in the SVU. Before she closed the door, I grabbed it to give her a smile of reassurance and touched her shoulder way to long for a mentor to do. 'HA, EAT THAT IVASHKOV!!'

When we got back on the road, Rose called the royal court's captain of the guardians to inform her of the little situation that transpired at the restaurant. She told Rose to keep going, and if we have another encounter, then they will insist that we go to the nearest airport where a jet will be waiting. "Fine, so if they find us again, they will meet their fate. PLUS, IF I DON'T GET THE INFORMATION THAT I NEED TO HELP PROTECT KATICA AND ANTON, I AM GOING TO SEIOUSLY HURT BOTH OF YOU!!" She yelled. "Now both of you need to stop protecting me and TELL ME WHAT THE HELL I NEED TO KNOW. How can I be a guardian to my charges if I don't know what is going on." Yelling at both of us. Ivashkov was laughing and I shot him a glare because he knew she was going to do this. "Rose, we know you need answers but we both think it would be safer for you to be on a need to know basis." I replied. "I don't think so, you can't treat me as a novice anymore, I am you partner." She replied and I said to myself, 'in more ways than one, you wait and see my love.' She just looked at me while I was smiling at her. Ivashkov laughed "Rose, I know we had that talk earlier but seriously, I agree with Belikov. We are looking out for you, because you're too cute to lose." He winked at her.

"I don't care what you guys say, I am Jane Hathaway's daughter, and I will not put up with this bullshit you both are throwing at me. Tell me what I need to know or hell will pay." Just like that she took out her cell and dialed a number. "Hello, hay, it's me. We need to talk. I am tired of being kept in the dark for this assignment. If I am not told what I need to know to help Guardian Belikov, then I don't want this assignment. I….." I grabbed the phone from her and shut it. I put it in my pocket and replied, "Do you understand that whining to anyone about any assignments makes you look like a crybaby. It's time to grow up and stop acting like a child, we aren't at St. Vladimir's anymore." The look I gave her told her I was disappointed in her. She just looked down at her feet. I had to say more to her about them. "Things about Katica and Anton are very TRICKY. I can't explain how things are going to be, because I don't even know. Adrian, you probably can tell her how things might be, you know more about them than I do. Tell her more." I just winked at him to say some 'interesting things about them.' He understood. I started to veer to the exit ramp while he was explaining to her.

"Katica and Anton are the same, yet very different. He keeps her level headed while she keeps his libido under control. YYYYYAAAAAWWWWNNN. Sorry, I didn't sleep much today. With Katica being so busy during this time, this will be one of you many duties to keep an eye on hom." He said, but she was like, "I don't think so. Seriously if he tries to bed me, I will seriously kick his ass. I am not a BLOOD WHORE."

"Rose, my Roza, nobody called you a blood whore. He just fell asleep and we are at the gas station. I will fill up while you change." I said. When she got back, I was ready to go. "About three more hours to till we get to the hotel in Des Moines, Iowa." I said and she just turned towards me and smile, "So do you have any Intel for me."

**a/n: I must end it there for now. This next chapter will be very long to but I got a twist..**

**Now review this.. Even if you hate it or not…**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n : Thanks to all those who have reviewed. **

**I don't own anything of Vampire Academy except for Katica and Anton. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**CHAPTER 5 : RUNNING HOME**

**(Rose's POV)**

We just left the final hotel that was just outside St. Bend, Indiana. Now that was the greatest place I ever stayed at, outside of the royal court hotel. I had a weird feeling that we were still being watched. I felt this in Iowa to but it wasn't as strong as it is now. I don't want to say anything because they wouldn't understand these 'shadow kissing' feelings. They would claim I was just being over paranoid. "Roza, you are being too quiet for my taste. What is going in your head of yours?" Dimitri asked. I didn't plan on telling him how I was feeling but I just blurted it out, "I am getting a strange feeling that somebody is watching us." Adrian pulled himself up towards me, while Dimitri just looked over in that concern look he always gets when I state something like this. But actually this time Adrian took the reins and ask, "Are you sure what you are feeling?" I turned my back against the door to face them both and was like, "Yeah, do you think I would lie about something about this. Come on Dimitri, you know me better than that. Hell, I sensed more Strigoi in that dive of a restaurant in Wisconsin two days ago."

"Little dhampir, we aren't calling you a liar but seriously, we need to make sure we are fully ready to take them on. Or at least you two, I don't have elements to help. Also, we are hours away from the royal court."Adrian said. "Plus, Roza, we know you are never wrong but these things, thanks to your 'shadow kiss.' But seriously, if somebody is following us, they are doing one of a hell job not to be seen." Dimitri said trying to make me feel better, but explaining his concerns too. "I still don't get it, why do I have these feelings that we are in danger and somebody following us." I said putting my hands over my face while my hands were getting wet from tears. I feel so stupid and weak. "I feel like this whinny child. I don't think I can be a guardian to these two important people." They knew they didn't have any words to comfort me. Dimitri put his free hand on my knee while Adrian kissed my head. We got really close in this trip, but I knew this wasn't Dimitri's plan. But everything has a reason, I didn't learn as much as I wanted. I can't believe we only have about 10 hours left in this weird road trip. I knew that while I slept they were talking about what's going to happen and how it will relate to Katica and Anton. I am still pissed that they won't tell me, and I am on a need to know basis. ADRIAN KNOWS MORE THAN ME!! Really??

It's funny how close these two have gotten. They call each other by their first names and respect each other. Adrian doesn't say a thing when Dimitri would show a little affection towards me. It's weird to know that less than three days ago, they hated each other with so much passion. Male bonding, I don't get it. Even though Dimitri and I couldn't get to spend any time alone together, I wonder if that was the queen's plan all along. "So, tell me what's going to happen when we get to the royal court. Are you both going to keep on ignoring my existence or will we be doing our jobs, Dimitri? Because I would be more than happy to give my duty to Adrian and I will go help Lissa's guardian." I said with a lot of sarcasm. "Little Dhampir……" I cut him off by saying, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!! Now that I am a guardian, no longer a novice, you have no right to call me a 'little dhampir." He looked hurt. "I am sorry to have offended you. I enjoy calling you that. It's my endearment for you, but I will stop if you like, R-Rose." He said. "I would like that very much, thanks." I replied guiltily.

Dimitri took the reins on talking to me, "Roza, Adrian and I are working together because there is Intel that involves him deeply. I know he has told you that he has known them for quite some time. His family used to vacation at Katina's castle, so I believe he knows her temperament the best besides Anton. We got some Intel from a dhampir who lives on her land. He sent it directly to Adrian, because he knew Arian. The queen would use this Intel against Katica and this meeting wouldn't take place at the royal court. It explains how close Katica and Anton are. How she treats everyone she knows fairly unless you're the queen, she can't stand her. But she is honest and she will do well at the meetin…."

"I still don't understand this meeting thing, would either of you explain it to me or are you going to leave me in the dark again?" I looked straight at the windshield. "Awe sweet, it's not like that, we actually don't know anything about the meeting. All of us will get out Intel about the meeting when we get there. Dimitri, explain to her what we were discussing about how you two will tag team…" Adrian said, and then Dimitri continued, "We will tag team Katica and Anton because they will always, maybe, most of their time together unless Anton acts like himself." They both laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Remember Rose, Anton is just a hornbill. Again, he will screw anything with two legs and breasts. But Katica, we just know a little how she relaxes. We know she walks, hangs out with Anton, and now hopefully me. But people always thought they are and were lovers. They just see each other like brother and sister. So sex, ha, would never happen between them. At least, I hope." Adrian stated with laugher in his voice and a glee in his eye. Ah, a man in love. So he actually never wanted me. It was always her. mmmmm. GOOD! But oh shit for me, will he think he could bed me because I am his dhampir, I don't think so. My bed only belongs to one man and one man only, DIMITRI! Anton better not try a thing or I will happily kick his ass. "I just hope he doesn't try anything on me."

"He better not, or he will have to face my wrath. You are m…." Dimitri cut himself off and looked at the rear view mirror at Adrian. "Dude, don't worry, I have known for awhile." He smiled at Dimitri. "Rose, don't worry, he likes women older than you. I remembered him telling me that one." Dimitri winked at him. Here is my shot, they were joking, so they are relaxed. "Okay, so what else about them. Do you think they had an affair?" Just laughter came out of Adrian. I think he knows what I am doing, "I don't think so! They couldn't, they wouldn't! They grew up together! Their parents would never allowed that for them. But after they died, you never know." Adrian said with a jealous look on his face. I just wonder. "Do you know if she was with anyone?"

Adrian didn't look at me but the window. "I don't know. If she had, then I w…. what the hell is that?" We all looked out the windows and saw somebody running towards us. "What the hell?" We all said at the same time. There wasn't time to get the wards out so Dimitri punched the SUV into high gear. The character just missed us by an inch but turned around. ""ROSE! Get your stake out and undo your seatbelt. I am going to jump out of the car with your sake. I plan to get this son of a bitch who is after us. Ready?" I just nodded and watched him jump. I was scared out of my mind that I was going to lose him. I know it's his duty but still. I grabbed the wheel and moved over. I spun the SUV around to ram this loser who is after us. I waited until Dimitri had our stakes out ready to pounce. But the son of a bitch took off in the other direction when he saw what was happening. "That was weird. What do you think happened? I asked Adrian. He looked white as if he seen a ghost, but played it off by saying, "I don't know but I will take it." Dimitri ran up to the SUV looking concerned at me.

"Okay, it's time to get the hell out of Ohio. But first we must eat. Lets stopped at that restaurant called Hardees's." Adrian pointed to the exit sign of food. "I don't think it is wise but it's getting our night time so strigoi won't bother us. Can we Dimitri?" I asked. "I guess not. We only have half an hour to eat and stuff, then get back into the SUV. GOT YOU TWO?" He said. "YES, SIR!" We both saluted at the same time, and we all laughed.

Adrian was the first out of the SUV and walked inside. Dimitri held me back and said, "I know you don't like Adrian and I being so close but we have a few things in common. One, it's you, we both care for you. I might love you more than what I should, but he does care for you. Second, our needs to protect Katica and Anton. More Katica than Anton, he can take care of himself. Third, this meeting that's going to take a lot out of her and everyone involved. You are going to be at the meeting, but only as Anton's guardian. He leaves, you leave. He moves, you move. He…."

"I know my duty, Comrade. But I think you should have told me what is going on instead of Adrian knowing."I said while walking towards the door. I stopped and looked through the door to see Adrian talking to this woman in a black cloak. Dimitri and I walked up to them and I said, "Adrian, who is your friend here?" He was startled to see us right by him. "Oh, this is…….." He was saying until two guardians that Dimitri knows grabbed her by her arms and one said, "Mi lady, enough games. It's time to go back, the queen is waiting. She would be very angry to know you were off campus. "She looked up at him with a smile, "You are ruining our fun. But Joe, you are right. Adrian, I will see you back at court. Okay Joe and Amir, I am really to go back to my cell now." She said. They carried her back to a huge black SUV. When they opened the door to put her in it, I think I saw that character that almost hit us. I wasn't sure so I won't say anything unless I could get a better look. Then she looked up at me with a smile, like she knew what I was thinking. Now that was crazy talk.

"Guardian Belikov, Do you want an escort back to the royal court?" Amir asked. "Gnaw Guardian Nussan, we want to finish our road trip." Dimitri said. I looked over at Adrian and he was smiling from ear to ear. Must be a girl from the past, she seems more of his type than I would ever be. Thank you God. We got our food and left.

When we got back on the road, we knew we only had like four hours left of this road trip, but I can say we are different from it. Adrian is now Dimitri's close moroi friend because he had none. Adrian and I are better friends than me tolerating him. And if Adrian is excepting towards us, then the rest of my friends would too. Right.

In four hours, my new life will begin with new charges and I don't think I want that. But with Dimitri by my side, I can do anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: here is the chapter that introduces Katica and Anton. I thought it would be really cool to have it in her point of view.**

**I still want to reiterate that I don't own anything of VA, only Katica and Anton. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6: The Lion's Den.**

**(Katica POV)**

I can't believe I am sitting right across this horrible person waiting for my new dhampires to show up. She keeps talking but I don't really care what she's saying. All I hear is "blah blah blah."

"Katica, are you listening to me, this is very important!" She said.

"I really don't care what you have to say to me. I am here against my will. You summoned me for the meeting and you don't need to tell me what is going to happen. I already know. Whatever you have to say to me, say it to Anton." I got up to leave but who dhampires were right by my side and pushed me back down into the leather chair.

"I have not dismissed you yet. And…."

"Dismissed me, (I kicked my chair away from me) WHO DO YOU THINKING YOU ARE TALKING TO. Don't talk to me that way EVER! I am not one of your SHEEP!! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!!" I yelled at her. I was now getting really irritated by this wench. I can't believe this.

'_she is going to be harder to break than I thought._' Listening to her thoughts, I just smiled because all I wanted to do was jump over that table and rip her heart out. Anton put his hand on my arm, I turned to him and he shook his head. Then he motioned for me to sit back down, I rolled my eyes and appeased him. In his mind he stated, '_fight this battler another time. We are here for one reason, and one reason only. Maybe after the meeting is over you can tell her where she can shove it, but for now behave.'_ This thought just made me smile because of course he was right, and I just rolled my eyes to it.

"I know who you are, but all the same, you need to show me the respect as THE QUEEN of the vampires. I don't care who you are though, but you are here for one thing only, the meeting. And if you don't fulfill your obligations , you will suffer the consequences." Was she threatening me? No, I couldn't go there at this moment. I just nodded while looking into her eyes, which I knew, this is a sign of disrespect on my end. But hell, do I care.

All of a sudden there was a knock from the far left door. A dhampire named Joe went to get it. I heard thoughts from the people behind the door, but they were so jumbled to understand them. It gave me a headache. Three people walked threw the door. One was my beautiful Adrian, another was this young girl that looked like she had a chip on her shoulder, but her thoughts told me she was scared. Finally Dimitri walked in. I bet he doesn't remember me from when he was a young child. The guys looked at Tatiana and Dimitri gave a little bow while the young girl looked at us in awe. I didn't need to read her to know that she was wondering if we were her new assignment. I looked at her and gave a nod, I saw her eyes get really big. I looked away and saw Adrian kiss Tatiana on the cheek and I motioned him to sit right next to me. He had that hug smile on his face every time I saw him. I looked at him, not caring what Tatiana thought and said, "Hello there, my sweet Adrian. It's been a while since I've seen you. How are you parents? I hope well." He smiled and responded, " Yes, very well. Th….."

"We are not here for idle chit-chat. So let's get these introductions over with so I can do some real work. Katica and Anton, these will be you new guardians Guar…." She started to say but of course I had to interrupt her, "Question, and not offense to you, dhampires. Why can't we keep John and Ivan as our guardians. They know us and we know them." She rolled her eyes at me then gave me a stare that was full of daggers in them. "Because Guardian Nevermore and Guardian Manno are part of the royal guardians, so they are needed to protect the court." I had to start again because it was fun, "So, we aren't as important to have royal guardians at our side. Furthermore…."

"ENOUGH, I said no! Plus these guardians are the best outside the royal court." Tatiana said. I looked over and saw the girl had a proud smile on her face and chuckled a little because on how angry Tatiana was getting me. Dimitri just jabbed her to stop, while he thought '_she is going to be harder to handle than I thought. Plus, I wish Roza would stop acting like a child. She is no longer in school,_ _but she looks too beautiful with that proud smile._' I looked at him in shock, I thought dhampires can't be together with here. My dhampires are allowed to date whom every they wanted, but usually they date the humans in town.

"KATICA, WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME. I AM TRYING TO INTRODUCE YOU TO YOUR NEW DHAPMPIRES!" Tatiana was yelling at me. Anton and Adrian looked like they were about to duck under the table, because I was just laughing at her getting mad at me. I didn't care. "I am so sorry Queen Tatiana, I didn't realize that is what you were trying to do. Please introduce these wonderful guardians who drove all this way from Montana to protect me." I had my hand on my chest trying to be sincere but I couldn't help but laugh because Anton was. I kicked him in the shin to stop, but he laughed harder. She waved of her hand and said, "Forget it, if you don't want to be introduced to you new dhampires, then I don't care. Either way their names are Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway." And she started to do paper work.

I couldn't stop laughing while I was try to introduce myself, " It's really… hehhehehe… nice…..hehehe…. to meet you. I'm Katica Dragan. You must be Guardian Hathaway. May I be so rude to ask what your given name is?"

"Um… '_should I really answer that. What if the queen gets mad at me. Do I care? Naw._' It's Rose." She answered.

"Well, may I call you Rose instead of Guardian Hathaway?" I ask. She looked at Dimitri, then the queen, and then Adrian. The first two were shocked at me, while Adrian gave a little nod. "My Lady, it would be an honor if you call me by my first name." Tatiana just shook her head in discuss.

"Well, Rose (I got up to shake her hand but she took a step back, not understanding that I was showing her the respect she deserved)It's very nice to meet you." I put my hand down and stepped away from her. So you are Guardian Belikov. What is your given name?" Even though I knew the answer but he still doesn't seem to remember me. "It's Demitri, but please do me the honor of calling me, Guardian Belikov. Rose here is a new guardian, so she doesn't understand the proper ethics of our placement in the world. See, she just graduated over a week ago, but I have bee…." He tried to finish but I cut him off. I turned to Tatiana and yelled, "SO YOU ACTUALLY WANT ME KILLED. YOU GAVE ME A NOVICE!!"

"Kat, calm down, she is great. She has killed many strigoi and rescued Belikov." My sweet little Adrian defending Rose. "Fine, I will allow her to be my guardian. If you say she is good as you claim, then it should work out for the best. Anton, what do you think?" I looked at him. "Whatever." He just shrugged but finished, "But, I know this can we please leave the castle now. We got our guardians and I hate staying here." Tatiana looked up from some paperwork and looked at Anton. She couldn't believe her ears, Anton was being rude to her. "Well, you are to stay here still." She calmly stated with a smile on her face.

"I don't think you understand what Aton is trying to say. We don't want to stay here one more night with you. You have three options: We can leave right now but we'll be back, we can stay at the hotel in a suite that sleeps eight, or give us a villa that has eight bedrooms. Your choice." I told her.

Everyone except for Tatiana looked at me. She got up, so did I, came towards me and pointed her finger on my shoulder, " I don't do threat very well. We can do this the hard way, no, we are going to do this my way. You will stay at the castle, you will show me the respect that you seem not to show me as your QUEEN, and once the meeting is over you will be staying for good. Do you understand me!" She was really pissed off at Anton and I. Looking over at my new guardians, I see Rose with her hand over her mouth, while Dimitri just stood there like a good trained guardian.

"Sit your royal ass down and you listen to me now! You brought me here for one purpose and one purpose only, the meeting. I will do my duty as the holder of the Treaty Scrolls, but I am not doing this at all for you. You will never speak to me in such disrespect again. Anton, pack it up, we are going home. I don't need this stree and the meeting will take place at my castle. I don't need this shit from you, I don't even care if you are the Queen. I am a descendent of Vladimir and will you treat me accordingly. Now do you understand me!" I threatened back. "Plus, You might be the queen, but I can take that crown and that thrown away from you in just one sentence. NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!" She sat down and said, "Fine! You can have the villa. I don't think the hotel can accommodate your wishes." She looked defeated.

Anton sat down with a sincere look, while I stated to walk away. "An, aren't you coming? I ask but heard '_hopefully soon enough.' _I start to laugh at that thought. Then he continued to say, "No, the queen and I have a few items we need to discuss. But he said to me again, '_she needs to know that you will be doing your job. But she also needs to understand that you are angry how she summoned you here against your will and you're pissed by that. She just needs a calming voice that understands you and that you know your duty, but you need to calm down too. She is the queen, if you want the thrown, just say the words. But don't make idle threats unless you're not going to act upon it.' _ I just nodded to him understanding what he just told me. I went to him and whispered into his ear and said, "Make sure she understands that I will not stay another second after the meeting is over. I am going home." He nodded back.

Adrian and I walked out with the new guardians in tow. Adrian asked, "Kat, can I come with you and show you were you will get the keys to the villa? And why do you need eight bedrooms?" I replied, "One for you, one for me, one for Anton, one for Guardian Belikov, one for Rose, and the rest for Rose's friends. It's to make up for the rudeness I gave Rosa back in the conference room." I was looked back at her and she had a small smile on her face. She looked at me and mouthed thank you. I just nodded. Then I looked at Adrian and saw shocked in his eyes. He looked at me and was like, "You want me to stay with you." He gave me a wink I just laughed. "Slow down there big boy." We both laughed.

'_Nice, maybe he would leave my Roza alone.'_ Dimitri thought.

'_Good, maybe I can finally sleep without him talking to me in my dreams all night_' Rose thought. I just turned to Adrian and slapped him upside the head. Both dhampires laughed but he looked and me and said "what the hell?" I just pointed to my head and he mouthed the words "Oh that explains it." He turned around and looked at Dimitri. He just shrugged his shoulders.

When we walked into a building towards a receptionist, she never looked up at us. All she said was "May I help you." I was going to say something but Adrian tried to beat me to it until I hit him across the arm and said, "I can speak for my self. Yes, I'm Katica Dragan, I believe the queen has requested a villa for me."She still didn't look up at me and replied, "If she did, I don't have a reservation for you." She kept doing something on her computer. "Excuse me, I am not done with you yet. " She rolled her eyes looking up at me. All she could do was stare, '_OH MY GOD! She is as beautiful as the dhampir claims she is.' _"Yes, what can I do for you?" Looking at Adrian this time. Adrian said "The queensaid she would give Lady Dragan a villa. Now find an eight room villa or I will be speaking with my aunt in about three seconds." He took out his phone. He eyes got huge then did something on the computer and said, "Oh, yes, there it is. Katica Dragan, party of eight. Well, there are all really the two moroi and their dhampires at the villa. Here's a map…."

Adrian spoke, "Now that wasn't to hard, was it. We don't need a map, just tell us what the number on the villa is and will be out of you hair. So you can finish your resume because tomorrow, I bet you will be out of a job. I will be informing my aunt on how accommodating you were just now." With that he dragged me away.

When we got outside, I just hugged him. He said, "Darling, you are with the queen's nephew, I can throw her name around and get whatever I want. Plus, compulsion doesn't hurt too." We just laughed at that. We heard "Ahem," and we turned around to see Dmitri's face full of discuss. "Don't give me that face, we got the villa, or would you rather stay at the castle with my aunt. You wouldn't be able to spend anytime alone with your Roza." I said with Rose's face really red. Then he looked at surprisingly at Adrian. "Don't you blame him. It's written all over your mind. That's all you think about. Don't get so red in the face Rose, it's the same for you too. Just be careful, I don't care what you both do on your time. But when I need you, it should be known that it will be all business." I turned back and locked arms with Adrian. He whispered in my ear, "I can't believe you told them one of your secrets." I looked at him and laughed, "I didn't." And we started to walk towards the villa.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I even hoped I made Katica bitchy enough not to sound like she is whinny. Let me know either way.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I am soo sorry I haven't updated in quiet awhile. I have really busy with the summer and chillin' with my husband and son. I have the next chapter written but I need to edit it before setting it up.. I hope you all can forgive me. It should be up next month.. Thanks for you patience and I will talk to you next month, August that is.

---Shar76


	8. Chapter 8

_**a/n: So I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter because it was really fun to write. I was mostly in a dark mood so that's where Katica got her (at least I tried) bitchiness. So this time I decided that I was going to write with music. So I decided to listen to Phantom of Opera, for no reason but its cool. SO SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOO LONG, I was dealing with writer's blocks and stuff..**_

_**I don't own anything the VA but Katica and Anton.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this. I hope to get a more reviews. **_

**Chapter 7: DINNER WITH MAYBE SOME DESSERT **

**(ROSE'S POV)**

I can't believe she got the queen to give us an eight room villa to include my friends. I'm so excited to see Lissa and the gang. As we were walking towards the villa, Dimitri and I kept hearing Katica laughing at Adrian. "They must have been really close?" I asked. "Must have, remember, he told us that on our trip here." He replied.

"Hey, Guardians, join us. You don't need to walk ten paces behind me, I think that custom is rude and cruel." Katica said. I quickly joined them while Dimitri lagged behind. I grabbed his arm to move him closer, but he said quietly, "Not here." I understood even though I was just making him move up to us, not showing affection. Katica laughing said, "Who cares what they think. Look at Adrian and I. But I can tell you what Anton is doing right now if it makes you feel better."

People kept turning around to make sure they were seeing what they saw, Katica Dragan. "I heard that child has no respect for our queen. I heard she kept yelling at her. If it was me, I would be in prison." One man said loudly for her to hear.

"Why should I. She doesn't have any respect for me." She said while looking at the royal. I was shocked at her in a good way. I mean she doesn't take shit from anyone and doesn't care what they think of her. She also keeps her head held high, I couldn't. She turned her head towards to me and smiled with a wink and mouthed "yes you can." I just shrugged my shoulders.

Dimitri got his key out to open the door, but before he could get to the door, Lissa ran out into my arms. "I am so happy to see you." She cried out to me. "We couldn't believe the news we heard about all the troubles you been through. I was so worried, even Katica and Anton locked themselves in her room because they were trying to figure out how we were gonna get you back safety. Com in, we already unpacked your things so you and I can sit it and talk."

"Lissa, I am not on vacation, nor am I a moroi. I am a dhampir who has a job to protect Katica at this moment." I said

"Rose, dear, I am not leaving for awhile. If I do, Guardian Belikov can hover over me like I am a felon. Hehehe." She laughed. Adrian just moved towards her to grab her by the waist, and said "Me too."

"SWEET!! Rose, Lissa gave me the night off too. We are going to the movie theater." Eddie came up behind me. "I am too tired to watch a movie, YYYAAAWWWNNN. I think I'll eat then come back and call it an early night" I said while looking at Dimitri from the corner of my eye. I saw him give me a quick wink. Katica whispered something in Adrian's ear. They both turned to me and laughed. For some reason I got red in the face and looked at Adrian. He just shrugged his shoulders at me and laughed harder.

Eddie said in a sad tone, "Too bad Rose, two of your favorite movies are playing as a double feature. 'Chronicles of Riddick' and 'XXX'."

"Rose, its Vin Diesel night! Sorry honey, he is so hot! Don't you think Rose?" Lissa asked with a huge smile on her face. I just shrugged because Demitri was there. "Anyhow, fine, come to dinner then." She asked.

"Fine, just dinner and then I am coming back and going to bed. I am going to need lots of rest for tomorrow." I stated, knowing I hopefully won't get much sleep. Dimitri was coughing trying to hide his laughing at me.

"Good, Mia is going to be so happy you are finally here. Oh yeah, she is coming to dinner." Christian said. Oh great, I know we are all suppose to be cool with her but what she said about me was unforgivable. Getting people to think I was a 'Blood Whore.' Katica eyes got so big that she was choking on the water she was drinking, I thought it was weird on how she looked. Did she hear what I was thinking. Naw.

She started to walk towards me with a serious look on her face, but Lissa grabbed my hand to pull me out of the villa stating, "I'm hungry. I need to feed first before we get something to eat, so you can tell me everything while I feed. K?" I just smiled at here.

I heard Dimitri call to Christian, "Where is Guardian Petrov? I need to talk her."

Christian replied, "I think she went to talk to Guardian Stanless."

"Good. Katica, would you mind if I go to the guardian station?"He formally asked like a good guardian. "Guardian Belikov, I will be perfectly fine with Adrian. But I think he needs to feed and so I will go with him to make you not worry about me." She said laughing like it's an inside joke." I just might have a taste of the feeders to."

"Good, all this makes me feel a lot better, plus Rose will be there to. Isn't that right Rose?" He said. I just nodded.

As the gang and I started to walk out, I heard Adrian calling out to us to wait for them. We stopped, I saw Eddie roll his eyes and say "All great, here comes Adrian. I bet he'll hit on you, Rose." I just punched him in the stomach and said, "Dude, it's not like that anymore. The road trip made him realize I wasn't destined for him." Adrian and Katica came up to us and he whispered in my ear, "Thank you for not saying anything." I just nodded.

At the feeding area, the receptionist stuck all three vampires next to each other so I wouldn't be able to tell Lissa what had happened during out road trip but I wouldn't say much either way. But now knowing that Katica was at the restaurant in Ohio and Adrian wasn't even shocked to see her there made me really surprised. Wait a tick, Anton was in the car. He was the one running. OMG, I need to tell Dimitri, I bet Adrian already knew this but didn't say a thing. "Rose, were you listening to me?" Lissa asked. "What? OH, I am sorry I was in a deep realization of some things." I said "What were you saying Lissa?" She looked at me and said, "That's alright. I said, 'I was ready to go'. Lets go eat." Adrian and Katica were waiting for us just outside the feeding room Lissa and I where at. "Would any of you mind if we tag along for dinner?" Katica asked. "It would be our pleasure to have you join us for dinner." Christian said sneaking up behind Lissa, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Oh, yes, please come with us!"Lisa said with a sincere smile. Eddie and I just nodded our heads because we knew we didn't have any say in this matter. Katica blushed at their thoughtfulness and said, "Thank you, myself and Adrian are honored that you would allow us to join you for dinner. This should be lots of fun. But then I must retire and get some rest for the long day ahead of me."

When we got to the restaurant, everyone there were staring at Katica. I went into guardian mode but she just waved me to relax. We got to the hostess stand and a guy looked up at us and said in shocked, "H..how m..many?" Katica with a smirk said, "Seven, please."

"It will be twenty minutes. Is that sufficient for you?" He asked concerned. "Yes, that would be just fine." Lissa said before Katica would reply, because she saw the hostess getting nervous. We walked to the waiting area, where they all sat. Eddie was by Lisssa and I was by Katica. Katica looked up at me with apoloyging eyes, because dhampires were suppose to stand while waiting for a seat. I just shrugged. But the worse thing that was happening, all eyes were on her. She looked back to each one in their eyes. They quickly turned back to what they were doing or they looked away. I wondered if she felt like an outcast, just like I usually do.

"Ms. Dragan, your table is ready." The hostess came up to us to show us to our table. "Thank you. Why don't you both go head of us." She said looking at Eddie and me. We looked at each other not knowing what to do. They should always go first, they come first. "No, I am serious. We are on the same level." She said while walking past some royals. "Plus, who cares what these sheep think or say. If so, I would have just stayed at the villa and never come out until I was need." She said speaking in normal tone for everyone to hear. So Eddie and I did what she wanted us to do. We were walking ahead of our charges. It did feel really weird but in a good way. We felt important for the first time at the royal court.

When we got to the table, we all sat down. Katica had her back against the wall. Adrian was sitting on her left while I was on her right. Then Lissa next to me, Christian next to Lissa, then Eddie and Mia. Our server came up to us, unaware how important. Not looking up, he said "What can I get you to drink." Katica raised her hand so we all knew she wanted to order something special, "Yes, we will have two bottles of Mesnil-sur-Oger plot, Krug Clos du Mesnil1996 {Mind you: This bottle only cost over $1,300.00 each.} We are celebrating an engagement." He finally looked up and dropped his jaw when he finally saw who was speaking. She was starting to get mad. "Yes, I am real. Now go and get what I have requested. And don't forget the glasses." He didn't look at her face anymore and said, "Your companions are a little young, don't you think?" Mia said, "Well I'm only 17, but everyone has graduated St. Vladimir." He looked at Mia, then Katica, "They are old enough to have a place in the royal court and to be guardians but unable to drink. Do you think that is right? Let me talk to your manager!" I tried to tell her not to worry about it but she just waved me off. Christian looked at me and I shrugged.

Lissa tried to interject by said, "Katica, don't worry about it. We don't need champagne. Christian and I are just happy to celebrate our engagement with close friends." She is so sweet, and that is one of the reasons I love her so much. She never wants to be a commotion. "Sweet cousin, she wants to do this as a loving gesture for you and Christian, let her." Adrian said. Lissa nodded in defeat, but I knew she was happy about it.

When the manager showed up, she looked at Katica and said, "Give her whatever she wants without anymore questions." And she proceeded to walk away. The server walked away in a rush and brought back the champagne and glasses. We had great food, great drinks, and wonderful conversation until she walked in with Anton. The Queen. Everyone in the restaurant stood except for Katica. Adrian even tried to pull her up, she just growled at him. The Queen motioned for everyone to take their seats while staring at Katica. They stopped at our table and Katica just busted out laughing, "So, how was your 'meeting' Anton?" he just smiled back at her and said, "We needed a dinner break, we're not done yet." Katica laughed harder , "I hope all points are getting meet."

"Very much. Thank you." And his smile got bigger. "I think Anton and I will be pulling an all nighter. So he will be back in the morning." Tatiana interjected. "Well, Anton needs to be ready to go at 12 to meeting in your conference room to decide how we will be handling the meeting." Katica stopped laughing and looked at the Queen dead in the eyes. Tatiana looked away first and Katica just smiled, "Well, I will see you both tomorrow. I hope you both won't be talking all night because you both will need your rest." Anton laughed and grabbed Tatiana by the waist while walking away.

The rest of the evening went extremely well. We got to know more about Katica, as she did about us. I sensed that Lissa was very happy that we were getting to know Katica. I felt sad because I knew she wouldn't be here after this meeting. She would go back home and forget about us. I looked over at her but her head was down and sadness in her eyes. Did she realize that too?

Katica picked up the bill and went to the hostess stand to tell them something. When we got outside, she told us that the Queen picked up our bill. I was laughing so hard that I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, because I literally walked into something. I opened my eyes and looked up to see it was Dimitri. He had his arms around me and I turned bright red. Everyone just laughed at me. "Sorry comrade, I didn't see you there." I laughed in embarrassment. "Don't worry about it Rose. You can run into me anytime." He said with a smile on his face. "Are you two going to dinner?" I asked Dimitri and Alberta. "Actually, Dimitri was just walking me here. I….. have…..plans." Alberta said shyly. "Good for you. It's about time you get to hang out."Adrian said. "Oh, no. It's not kind of plans. Anton and the Queen need to talk to me." Alberta said. Katica and Adrian just smiled and said have fun. Dimitri told us, he will be home in about half an hour. That he had a few unfinished things to do. He smiled and Katica said, "See you soon." After that, the gang took off before making sure I still didn't change my mind. I still told them no. Lissa hugged me a few more times. Christian gave me a head nod, which meant laters. And Eddie stood there pleading me with his eyes.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it.. let me know what you all though.. you know what to do.**

**REVIE!!!!!Review!!!review**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n : Yes I know it has been awhile since I have updated. I was trying really hard to give you adequate writing.. I don't know if this is good enough so you gonna have to tell me.. I almost stopped writing because of stupid things in my life, but then I realized that this is my only outlet. I don't know if this story is good at all but by all my great reviewers, you have told me you like it and want more. So I must bow to you and say thank you. And to make me happy beyond belief please keep up the great reviews!!**

**And on with the chapter. **

_**CHAPTER 8 : **__**THE VILLA **__**(Rose's POV)**_

I knew the gang wouldn't be really home to late and Anton was screwing the Queen. Katica and Adrian would be the only ones home besides Dimitri and I. It's good that all the bedrooms are sound-proof because I wouldn't want to hear whatever is going on in any other room. It's bad enough I get dragged into Lissa's head when Christian and her are together.

"Rose, come watch a movie with us?" Adrian asked. "I don't know, I'm pretty tired." I stifled a yawn. "Okay I believe that one, but anyhow see you in the morn." He laughed. Katica was sitting on the couch and said, "Leave the poor dhampire alone. If she wants to go to bed let her. By the way Rose, I laid your new dhampire uniform on your bed. It is different than what the other guardians wear here. It's the uniform that my guardians wear on my land. I hope you like it."

I said thanks and walked up to my room. I remembered Eddie telling me it was the second door on the left next to Dimitri. I opened the door and saw laying there on my bed was a pair of black jeans and a blood red button down shirt. No jacket and no shoes. '_Which shoes would she prefer? My tennis or those ugly black guardian shoes, G-d I hope not.'_ I thought._ 'I'll ask tomorrow.'_

I started to get ready for bed, usually I would wear just my boy shorts but tonight I am gonna add a tan top. Who knows if he would even come through the unlock side door that links our rooms together. I think I should lock my main door just incase.

I was waiting up for Dimitri for what felt like forever but he never showed. I think I started to fall asleep or I felt because someone moving up from my legs with kisses to my mouth. I didn't open my eyes because I knew it had to be Dimitri.

"Roza, open your eyes." With a smile on my face I said, "Het.**(a/n:correct spelling in Russian translation dictionary) **If this is a dream, I never want to wake up." I felt grumbling laughter come from his chest. I opened my eyes and saw that beautiful smile of his on his face. His hands started running down my body making goosebumps in their wake. He stopped us kissing because he claimed we needed to breath. I whimpered at the loss of his lips on mine. He moved from me to lie besides me saying, "How beautiful you are. I am the luckiest man in the world to have you by my side." Then he kissed me again. He removed my tank top very slowly and said "Absolutely beautiful. I will never get tired of looking at you this way." I blushed, but if he is going to take my top off, I'll do it to him. I am always shocked to see his chiseled chest. I just ran my hands up and down his chest and stomach, all he did was growl in delight.

That entire night went really slow, I enjoyed every bit of it. When I woke up, I put my hand on my right side searching for him but he wasn't there. Only a beautiful dark red rose and a not attached to it saying

'**I can't believe I will not be able to wake up next to a beauty like you. But you still have my heart. I don't want it back… Love Always, D.'**

I got dressed quickly in my new uniform but I still didn't know which shoes I should wear. Katica never told me. "UGH!" I cried out loud. '_knock, knock, knock.' _I went to my door to see who it was. I was shocked to see it was Anton. He was smirking at me and handed me some black boots. I couldn't hold it back, "Excuse me! But what's with the smirk?" He just laughed out loud and walked away shaking his head.

When I came downstairs, I noticed everyone has gone except for Anton. "I was waiting for you. What took so long? Katica and Dimitri have left about an hour ago. Here eat this." He said handing me some toast. "Thanks. How did you know about my dilemma?" I asked. "Ha, it wasn't that hard to figure out that you didn't know which shoes to wear because your shoes were down here and you were upstairs way too long." He answered laughing. "Oh. I thought that Katica knew and told you because she always seems to know what everyone is thinking and…" I saying but was cut off by him stating, "Don't finish that sentence. Nobody should know about her secrets. Only Adrian and I know, but I think Dimitri might know but seriously the Queen can never know. She would be too angry to understand why she has this special gift. Understand?"

"I understand. Can you read thoughts too?" I asked. "No but I do something better. I can persuade thoughts." He said. "Isn't that like compulsion?" I asked. "Nah, it's even better. I use my mind, instead of my voice. Care to check it out?" He said winking at me. "I don't think so. I have heard about your tricks." I said with a smile, maybe a little flirtatious smile but none the less. All of a sudden I started to get really warm, I was just enjoying this toast way too much. "How are you enjoying that toast?" He said with a grin. "Oh, mmm, I understand." I said dropping the toast on the table. "Yeah" He said back. "But we need you to keep this to yourself. It's better for us and everyone here that nobody knows our secrets or tricks as some would call them." He was pleading me with his eyes. "I understand. You know dhampires are trained to protect, right?" I said and he just nodded, "But not just physically protect, also your secrets too. Anton, I won't break your trust." I answered. "Thank you. We really should get going. There is a lot to do and Katica is wondering if I am taking advantage of you. I just told her not yet."He said winking at me. I laughed in embarrassment. "Trust me, Dimitri would try to kill me if I did." He said. I guess they knew. "I know he would kill you." I replied back and he just laughed. I just hope they won't separate because we are in love. Time will only tell.

We left the villa to get to the castle but Anton stopped in his tracts and looked at the forest. "I suggest you get to the cas…."He said but was cut off by Katica running towards us with concern on her face. "What the hell is he doing here so early? He isn't supposed to be her until next week." Katica was saying to Anton. "I don't know. But let's find out. But where is Dimitri?"Anton replied. "I told him to wait at the court." She answered. They just looked at each other and took off running towards the forest. I wanted to run after them to protect them but I didn't know what to do. "Rose, are you coming." They both called to me, and with that said, I took off behind them.

I saw them stop by two wards. Katica and Anton were looking out deep into the forest making sure they were right on what they were seeing. "Why the hell are you here!!? You know better than to show up early. Ancient, why would you do such a reckless thing like this?" She screamed at him but trying to hold back her composure. This young looking man with jet black hair and red tinted eyes came out of nowhere up to the wards. He smiled and said, "Little pig, little pig let me in!" Anton replied, "Not by the hairs of my chinny chin chin." They all laughed hysterically, but I didn't understand what is going on. "I am just here to make sure everything is going as planned. My chieftains will be here next week. Do we need to bring out own feeders, or are you supplying them?" He asked. "Really? Are you serious? Of course bring you own feeders. We only have enough for these spoiled Morois here." Katica said. I was too stunned to believe what they were saying and have a conversation with this Strigoi.

I pulled out my stake slowly not to draw attention to myself. "ROSE! NO!" as I ran towards this Strigoi. But it was too late, he had his left hand around my neck ready to snap it. "Don't you dare Ancient! She doesn't understand what is happening next week!" Katica spoke in a stern tone. "She dares to attack ME!" He yelled, not releasing me. "Ancient, don't. Just this once listen to what I say." She said begging for my life. All the while I see Anton scanning the area to make sure we were truly alone. Then the Strigoi slowly loosened his grip on me, "This is your one out young dhampire. I will not be lenient again." And he let go. "Thank you Ancient. I won't forget this. Till next week." She said pulling me back behind the wards.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!??" I said while coughing. "That, young dhampire, was the oldest Strigoi alive and you just tried and failed to kill him."Katica said. "YOU'RE POINT!!??" I screamed. "He is the only on that helps keep the peace!" Anton finally chimes in. "Really! That's funny! My friend Mason would beg to differ if he wasn't DEAD because of those filthy Strigois." I yelled. "Really! I was told you and your friends tried to infiltrate a nest and that's why he died!" Katica replied back with anger growing in her tone. I lowered my head in shame, "Yeah, your right but there has been other attacks."

"I know, and that is why we are here. Next week is a meeting to renew the treaty. You almost cost us that! You need not to react quickly around us, it just might get you killed. We really can take care of ourselves. You and Dimitri are required to be our guardians." Katica said trying not to hurt my feelings, I guess. "Seriously, my sweet, we welcome your services but again we don't require them. Tatiana demands this for us." Anton said while we were walking towards the court. "Rose, under no circumstances, is anyone to know what has transpired in the forest. Okay?" Katica spoke. "As you wish, your secrets are safe with me." I said while looking at Anton. He knew what I meant, but did she.

_**(a/n: Okay so this is the end of this chapter. I have the next chapter almost done.. I hope you understood this chapter. I threw a couple things out there. Let me know what you thought. Please review and let me know.) **_


End file.
